An Unusual Day at the Office
by 14LuvMusic
Summary: As Grell creates more work for William, again *tuts and rolls eyes*, William takes unusually drastic measures to fulfill Grell's desires. Even though this is all just to get Grell off his back, a shocking discovery is made when we find out William's true desires. Contains YAOI! Quoting many other's: Don't like it, don't read it.


Hey guys, I'm going to keep this brief, well try to at least, this is the first fanfic I've ever written and I particularly like this pairing, though I'm a huge fan of William so I like him in any pairing. My English teacher has pointed out that I do tend to shift tenses a bit, it's a very old habit of mine so please just try to ignore it. I welcome all criticism, and praise if you feel like it, also please point out any mistakes and I will do my best to correct them. I understand that UK spellings will be rather different to American ones so if organise is spelt with an 's' and colour with a 'u', that is how we spell them, kk?

Well, are you sitting comfortably? Good, then we shall begin.

* * *

An Unusual Day at the Office

*SLAM* The door rattles in it's frame after its initial blow. The man, dark hair and rectangular glasses, strides across the room towards his desk in a very business like manner. He slumps into his swivel chair, resting his elbows on his desk with his head in his hands. He gives out a stressed sigh whilst he sifts half-heartedly through some of the papers on his desk, he suddenly turns to his computer and starts typing, "Grell Sutcliff." he mutters under his breath. He scrolls down the red haired reaper's 'employee profile page', "Sanctions and rewards." again the low, spine-tingling voice of the man commentates on what he's looking for. He tuts, "36 sanctions already, dear me Sutcliff, what are we going to do with you?" He sighs shaking his head, when footsteps are heared nearing the door. He pauses when suddenly the door is violently thrust open, "William darling, how are you?" Grell stands in the doorway, hand on hip with his tongue poked out, fiery red hair blowing in a non existant breeze.  
William rolls his eyes, yet again another disturbance, "What do you want now, Sutcliff?"  
Grell begins to stroll into Spears' office, "I just came to thank you for saving me from that awful situation earlier on, you really did put your life on the line to help me."  
William pushes his glasses up whilst again he sifts through more paperwork, "It's quite alright, I was only doing my job."  
Grell slowly strolls around to stand behind William, "Or maybe it was more than that," He snakes his arms around the Dispatch manager's neck, "maybe it was..." he leans in and whispers seductively into William's ear, "...love." As William sat in his chair, frozen at the sound of this imprudent thought, Grell giggled, razor sharp teeth and devious smile shining throughout this gender confused, red-head's face. Grell took a glance at William's computer, noticing his name on the page he immediately blurted out, "Oooh is that my employee profile page? What have you been doing Will? Have you been admiring my profile picture?" He begins to squeeze tightly around William's neck, "Aren't I beautiful William? My soft, flawless, pale skin; my flowing, firey red locks; my seductive eyes, my..." He plants a kiss upon an unsuspecting...actually, possibly suspecting William's cheek, "...luscious lips? Admit it Will you were secretly marveling at my gorgeous image weren't you?"  
William was doing well to keep himself composed, "I was not, now if you'll excuse me I have work to be catching up on."

After a few seconds of silence Grell sighs and lets go of William. He sighs disappointedly as he watches the cold hearted reaper continue with his paperwork, "Honestly Will, you're no fun, all it is is work, work, work with you-"  
"Yes well maybe I would have time to relax if it wasn't for you creating more work for me. Thanks to your idiotic blunder today I'm going to have to do more overtime, unpaid."  
"Oh come on, it was only a little indescretion it was hardly worth-"  
William's head whips around towards Grell, "Cerys James, Lily Smith and Mathew Rolands were not on the to-die list, mis-conduct such as this is definately in need of punishment."  
Grell squeals and bends down over William's desk, "Oooh punish me then big boy."  
William calmly but firmly pushes Grell to the floor, "No, thank you. Now would you stop distracting me or get out of my office."  
"But Will?-"  
"But doing both might get you a bonus."  
Grell sits across William's lap, he strokes down his manager's cheek softly then held his chin, forcing William to look into Grell's lustful eyes. Noticing William's unamused face Grell pouts, "Oh Will, I can see it your eyes, you're dying to do something to me, aren't you?"  
William raises an eyebrow, "Yes, kill you."  
Grell strokes himself up his chest, "But, don't you just want to touch my velvety skin, caress my toned chest, stroke all over my body until-"  
William suddenly gets up and grabs Grell by his hair. He violently bends Grell over his desk and lifts the end of his long red coat, exposing Grells petit yet pert bottom.  
"William, what on earth are you doing?" Grell's voice was slightly muffled as his head was pressed into the dark oak desk.  
"What you want me to do, Grell. I assume this is what you wanted." A sarcasstic tone lined William's voice as he brought his hand up and swiflty slammed it back against Grell's arse, making Grell groan in pleasure, "Ooooh, Will, do it again."  
Will spanked the red haired reaper again, this time a little harder making Grell moan louder. Grell sounded breathless as he tried to ask William to do it yet again.  
"You want it again?" Will yanked Grell's head back by his hair and he stood over him and looked deep into his upside down eyes,"Let me hear you beg." He whispers, almsot seductively.  
"P-please...I-I-I want it..." Grell pants.  
William steps behind Grell and reaches around his waist to undo his belt. He begins to grind his hips against Grell's rear as he slowly unzips Grell's trousers. Grell gasps as he feels William's hard member rubbing him. As his trousers fall around his ankles William quickly spins him around and lowers himself onto his knees.

William takes the hard, erect organ in his hand and gently strokes up and down it, licking his lips, already earning himself a number of soft sensual moans. "Now, Grell." William looks up at the desperate shinigami, "Tell me what you want."  
Grell looked confused, "What do you mean?" he gasps.  
"What would you like me to do?"  
Grell stutters as he tries to search for the words he wants.  
"Oh come on Grell it's a simple question now give me an answer." William sounded firm and slightly impatient.  
Grell whispers, "Suck me."  
"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that, say it again?"  
Grell repeated his request louder, "I said I want you to suck me."  
William smirked, "I believe you're missing a word."  
"Huh?"  
William still stroked the throbbing organ still, "A certain magic word?"  
"P-please."  
William carried on teasing him, "Now all in one sentence." In actual fact William really wanted to suck the rather sexy shinigami there and then but that really wasn't his style, so he prolonged the teasing for as long as he himself could handle.  
"I want you to suck me, p-please." Grell was almost close to cumming if William didn't stop his teasing.  
"Very well then." Finally William got to take the appetising erection into his mouth.  
Grell moaned a long moan as William took him into the hot cavity of his mouth. William then stopped and teasingly licked the tip.  
"P-please, please d-don't." Grell gasped.  
"My my, I've got you begging now." William smirked. He then took the red-haired reaper back into his mouth, slowly at first but then went faster. Grell's moans got louder the faster Will went. His moaning was music to Williams ears and he even gave a moan himself which caused vibrations on Grell's cock. Grell was very close, it just took another little moan from William to make a vibration around his member to tip him over the edge. He gave one last loud moan and came into Will's mouth. William took nearly all of the hot white cum into his mouth, though some of it dribbled down his chin. Grell looked down at William, panting and watched his superior swallow the whole lot of his juices.

William stands up wiping his mouth, "Now then I think it's my turn, turn around."  
Grell loved it when William was demanding but he never thought that he would be this dominant. Grell turned around.  
"Now bend over."  
Grell bent over the desk again. It was quiet, apart from Grell's panting, but when nothing happened for a few seconds Grell held his breath. He then heard William undo a zip, a few rustlings could be heard then Will let out a small breathy moan as he stroked his own hard-on a little. He then positioned himself behind Grell and spat on his hand, he stroked up and down his cock, covering it with his saliver. Grell suddenly seemed panicked, "W-what are doing?"  
"Grell, for god's sake what do you think I'm doing?"  
"Wait, no, you can't, why? No preperation or anything? Isn't this going to hurt?"  
"It is so that's why I'm going to say brace yourself."  
Grell felt William gently press himself against his entrance, "Wait, that's it? You're not going to- aaaargh!"  
William thrusts hard into Grell, causing Grell to scream in pain. William immediately put his hand over Grell's mouth to keep him quiet. If people found out that he had fucked Grell in his office his reputation would be ruined. William slowly pulled back then thrust back in. After a few times doing that, Grell's screams had calmed down a bit, so Will decided to start thrusting at a steady rhythm. Grell's sensual moans ment that William could now take his hand away from his mouth and start putting it to good use. With his left hand placed on Grell's rear to keep him steady, William reached around with his right hand to start pumping Grell's re-hardening member. Grell knew how to play it with William so he deliberatly tightened himself, earning him a very rare moan from Will, then he relaxed himself at which point William would relax slightly and start panting instead. Grell kept this cycle going until he too felt that he was close. William was definately close now, you could tell by the way his panting and moans became much louder than before. William was pounding into Grell so hard that the shaking of the desk caused the computer to come out of hibernation. Grell suddenly threw his head back and groaned loudly. He came all over Will's desk, catching some of the papers as well. But this also caused him to tighten around Will's cock. Since Will was close to cumming, this just tipped him over the edge. He growled, and with one last thrust, he came deep inside Grell. This also caused Grell to give one last sensual moan.

William pulled out, his cock covered in his own juices. Glancing down some of the same hot white liquid trickled out of Grell's entrance. William then leaned over to his desk to grab a couple of tissues from the box next to his computer. He cleaned himself up and zipped his trousers back up. Whilst Will was straightening out his suit, Grell got up, grabbed some of the tissues and cleaned himself up. Whilst Grell was sorting himself out, William noticed the cum on his desk, "Oh, Grell, clean that up."  
Grell sighed and got some more tissues to mop up his mess. William sat down in his chair and sighed, he looked rather worn out. He then had to ask the next question that came out of his mouth, "How did this happen?"  
Grell was still wiping up the white liquid from the desk, "Oh Will I do apologise, you're just so hot I couldn't help myself, it all just spilled out uncontrollably."  
"No I don't mean that I mean the whole thing, what we just did."  
Grell collected all the tissues and wandered over to the bin on the other side of the room. Grell smirked, "It happened because I'm so hot you just couldn't resist me."  
William nodded, "Probably." He shook his head in denial, "No, no what am I saying?" He gave up and sighed leaning back in his chair.  
Grell walked back to the desk and leaned on his hand against it, "Well, I would give you a blow job so it would be fair, I mean you made me cum twice, but I don't think you have enough in you to cum again so I think I'll leave you to it. Ta ta." He glides towards the door but then pauses. Still facing the door he says, "By the way, no one has ever made me cum that hard before." He turns towards Will and winks, "Will, you're one hot ice-berg." He then leaves.  
Will sat there and said to himself, "Ice-berg?" He then went to carry on with what he was doing on the computer, "Probably referring to my cold-hearted demeaner." When he went to grab some of his papers he noticed a splattering of Grell's cum on it. William sat back in his chair and sniffed the sheet of paper, it definitely smelt of Grell. He then proceeded to unzip his trousers and pull out his now hardening member. He began to stroke his cock. Masturbating whilst smelling Grell's cum on a sheet of his paper work was something William would never do, but since he only came once he was still horney. He started to moan quietly. That's when the door burst open.  
"Sir, I've finished the form you asked me to-" Ronald suddenly looked up to witness a sight that no-one in their lives has seen before, and probably never will again: William masturbating. The only thing that made it more like William's thing was that he was masturbating over paperwork.  
William suddenly tried to hide what he was doing, "Ronald, when will you learn to bloody knock before you enter!" William seemed unusually irrate, which confirmed Ronald's suspicion's that Will was hiding something.  
"Sorry, sir, I'll come back later when you're not too b-busy." He swiftly left.  
William finished his self-pleasuring and refiled the paper (somewhere where it wouldn't be found obviously). He didn't mind Ronald seeing him really because he kew he could trust him. But he had to be honest with himself and say that he couldn't deny the fact that he's thought about a threesome with Grell and Ronald. Maybe he could flaunt his power and get that to happen. Then again, maybe not, he has a reputation to uphold.


End file.
